My Family
by Marshmallow95
Summary: Do Kyungsoo yang yatim piyatu kini benar-benar sebatang kara ketika sang nenek meninggal dunia. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ketika ada tiga orang pemuda super keren mengaku bahwa mereka merupakan saudara dan Daddy-nya. KaiSoo KrisSoo SuDO
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, matanya hanya menatap datar pada foto sang nenek yang kini dipenuhi oleh karangan bunga. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan para tetangga dan kerabat yang berbisik-bisik.

_"Pemuda yang malang, setelah Ayahnya kabur entah kemana, ibunya meninggal saat dia berumur empat tahun. sekarang neneknya meninggal, dia benar-benar sendirian sekarang."_

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu mencengkram karangan bunga chrysanthemum yang akan diletakan di vas erat-erat. Mereka yang sedang berbisik-bisik mengasihaninya, tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bisa mendengar semua itu dengan jelas. Tidak ada kata yg terucap keluar dari bibirnya, matanya sudah cukup perih untuk menangis. Tidak ada yang tersisa darinya selain dirinya sendiri.

Seusai pemakaman sang nenek, Kyungsoo kemmbali ke rumah yang selama ini ditinggalinya bersama sang nenek. Dirinya kini sebatang kara, sang nenek yang merupakan orang tua satu-satunya baginya, sosok yang begitu dikasihinya sudah tiada.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Meski sudah lelah, air mata itu tetap saja jatuh, ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh foto sang nenek yang terbingkai rapi di dinding rumah. Foto itu menampakan Kyungsoo berumur 5 tahun bersama sang nenek yang tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera.

"Kenapa...?"

"Kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku sendirian?!" Jerit Kyungsoo parau. Air mata dari si pemuda bermata kelam itu terus menetes deras.

Kyungsoo meninjukan genggaman tangannya ke tembok, sakit di tangannya bukanlah masalah apa bila dibandingka n dengan kacaunya pikirannya sekarang.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo tidur sambil menangis dan memeluk Fotonya bersama sang nenek.

**.**

**.**

**MY FAMILY**

**.**

**By: Marshmallow95**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO members isn't mine**

**Basic Plot isn't mine either**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Summary:**Do Kyungsoo yang yatim piyatu kini benar-benar sebatang kara ketika sang nenek meninggal dunia. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ketika ada tiga orang pemuda super keren mengaku bahwa mereka merupakan saudara dan Daddy-nya.

.

**Pairing**: Kyungsoo X Everyone

.

**(´****｡･****v****･｡｀****)-Happy Reading-(´****｡･****v****･｡｀****)**

.

.

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku menjadi wali kelas kalian. Terimakasih atas kerja samanya selama ini." Ucap Jung Seonsaengnim.

Ketua kelas memberikan instruksi untuk seluruh kelas berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai penghormatan.

Setelah sang seongsaengnim pergi, seluruh penghuni kelas sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap pulang sambil sibuk membicarakan rencana sepulang sekolah dengan teman-teman mereka.

Semua kembali berjalan seperti biasanya, sekolah seperti biasanya, bertemu teman-teman seperti biasanya, pulang sekolah seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja...

"Kyung~!"

Kyungsoo berhenti memasukan barang-barangnya, menoleh pada sosok yang sudah memanggilnya.

Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya yg paling cerewet.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, "ada apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Kau bisa kan karaoke malam ini? Aku, Chanyeol, Chen dan Luhan akan pergi. Kau ikut, kan?"

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya, "maafkan aku, Baek. Hari ini aku harus berbelanja."

"Ayolah, Kyung... Kau jangan murung terus seperti ini... Bersenang-senang lah sedikit." ajak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "maafkan aku, baek. Sungguh." ucapnya pelan, sebelum mengangkat tasnya dan melangkah pergi. Sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh dengan sedih.

Semenjak si pemuda bermata lebar itu kehilangan sang nenek, dirinya semakin murung. Beberapa kerabat dari sang nenenk sudah pernah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di sana. Namun, Kyungsoo menolak dengan sopan. Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi beban orang lain. Meski begitu, bukan berarti neneknya tidak meninggalkan apa-apa untuknya. Ada sejumlah uang di dalam tabungan yang cukup untuknya hidup selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dirinya harus banyak berhemat. Sempat terpikir untuk bekerja sambilan, tapi tidak banyak pekerjaan yang mau menerima pemuda yang masih kelas 1 SMA.

Usai berbelanja seperlunya di minimarket terdekat, Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah. Pikirannya selama perjalanan sama sekali tidak fokus. Yang dirinya tahu, ketika sampai di depan pagar ternyata pintu rumah sudah tidak terkunci.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung seketika itu juga berlari ke dalam rumah dengan panik. Apakah ada perampok? Bisa juga pencuri, mungkin? Segala firasat buruk terbayang di benaknya.

Hm?

Tiga pasang sepatu tak dikenal tergeletak di dekat rak sepatunya.

Mana ada pencuri yang sampai melepas sepatu di rumah curiannya? Namun Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil resiko. Digenggamnya segala hal yang menurutnya bisa dijadikan 'senjata' (barang paling berbahaya yang ditemukannya hanya payung). Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menggenggam payung tersebut kuat-kuat dengan perasaan waspada.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap-endap, berencana menyergap siapa pun itu yang masuk di rumahnya tanpa izin. Pelan-pelan kepalanya mengintip ruang tamu yang nampak tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya.

Tap!

Pemuda manis itu merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya! Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo mengayunkan payungnya keras-keras.

Grep!

Pria yang hendak dipukul oleh Kyungsoo ternyata dapat menahan ayunan payung dari si pemuda yang baru berumur 15 tahun tersebut.

"Soo? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar pria tak dikenal itu dengan bingung.

"..." Kyungsoo menatap pria di depannya, pria di hadapannya ini cukup tinggi sehingga dirinya harus sedikit mendongak saat menatap wajahnya, "Si-siapa kau? Kau mengenal ku?" ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Aku saudaramu, Junmyeon! Kau biasa memanggilku Myeonnie-hyung saat kau masih kecil! Apa kau tidak ingat?" Ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal pria di depannya ini. Meski begitu, wajah pria yang mengaku bernama Junmyeon ini sepertinya bukan orang jahat. Namun tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak boleh lengah! Tangan mungil nya masih tetap memegang payung(alat perlindungan diri)nya dengan erat.

Junmyeon dapat merasakan Kyungsoo masih menaruh rasa curiga padanya. Pria berumur 21 tahun itu menghela napas berat.

"Jongin-ah! Appa! Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Kemari lah!" Ucap Junmyeon keras-keras.

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget saat di belakang sosok Junmyeon datang seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya.

Pemuda yang sepertinya bernama Jongin itu sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan sebuah handuk yang berada di lehernya.

"Kyungsooooo! Ya ampun, kau sudah besar sekaliiii!" Pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat seperti dirinya adalah sebuah boneka teddy bear.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo meronta, sebuat tangan yang cukup lebar menarik si pemuda manis itu dari cengkraman pelukan Jongin.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan buat Kyungsoo ketakutan, lihat yang sudah kau perbuat!" ujar pria yang tingginya lebih dari 185 cm itu (tinggi Kyungsoo saja tidak sampai se pundaknya!).

"Ka-kau siapa?" ujar Kyungsoo bingung, menunjuk pria yang baru saja membebaskannya, "Kau siapa?! Kalian semua ini siapaaa?!" jerit Kyungsoo histeris.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo tenang, dan ketiga pria tidak dikenal itu juga sudah sama tenangnya, mereka berkumpul di meja makan dengan posisi saling mengelilingi.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah ini? Siap kalian? Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing?" ujar Junmyeon, "baiklah, aku Kim Junmyeon, 21 tahun putra pertama dari Wu Yifan."

"Aku Kim Jongin, 18 tahun putra kedua dari Wu Yifan." ujar pemuda kulit tan yang masih bertelanjang dada.

"Aku Wu Yifan, 37 tahun. Ayahmu." ujar pria bermata dingin dengan tubuh paling tinggi diantara mereka semua.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ka-kalian jangan bercanda!"

"Kami tidak bercanda, Kyungsoo! Mungkin ini akan membuatmu percaya." Yifan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

Kyungsoo meraihnya, kertas foto itu tampak lusuh teemakan usia. Namun gambar yang ada di dalamnya terlihat cukup jelas. Foto itu terlihat Kyungsoo masih berumur kurang lebih 1 tahun, ibunya yang tersenyum manis menatap kamera sambil menggendongnya. Sedangkan terdapat tiga sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. Seorang balita berkulit tan yang mengantuk dan bocah yang mungkin berumur tujuh tahun sedang tertawa, sosok di paling pojok adalah seorang pria berwajah dingin, meski begitu terdapat senyum samar di bibirnya.

Ini...

Sebuah foto keluarga...

"Begitu mendengar eomma meninggal, aku segera menuju kemari. Maafkan kami semua karena tidak pernah mengunjungimu, Kyungsoo." Ujar Yifan nampak menyesal. "Nenekmu tidak pernah mengijinkan kami untuk berkunjung ke sini. Tapi sekarang, kita akan terus bersama."

Kyungsoo memandang wajah ayahnya yang nampak serius.

"Benar, mulai sekarang, kita semua akan tinggal bersama. Seperti dulu lagi!" ujar Junmyeon tersenyum. Jongin mengangguk setuju.

Apa? Tidak hanya datang tiba-tiba seperti maling, mengaku sebagai keluarganya, sekarang tinggal bersama?!

.

.

Mereka mengobrol panjang-lebar berusaha kembali mengenal satu sama lain (atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengenal ketiga orang yang ternyata adalah keluarganya). Wajar saja Kyungsoo tidak mengenal mereka, terakhir kali Kyungsoo tinggal bersama _hyung_ dan _appa_ nya adalah ketika dirinya umur dua tahun. Meski mereka mengobrol cukup lama, tidak seorangpun menjelaskan mengapa sang nenek tidak memperbolehkan Yifan dan kedua anaknya tidak boleh bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Ada apa sebenarnya? Namun Kyungsoo tidak bertanya, sepertinya hal itu merupakan topik yang sangat sensitif.

Wu yifan ayahnya adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan multi nasional.

Kakak pertamanya Kim Junmyeon adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir.

Kakak Keduanya Kim Jongin adalah hanya berbeda 2 tahun darinya, siswa SMA tingkat senior.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggil kalian bagaimana?" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit canggung, tangannya memijat lehernya salah tingkah. Tidak pernah terbayang bahwa dirinya memiliki saudara dan ayah yang masih hidup, terlebih lagi kini mereka akan tinggal bersama.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Junmyeonie-_hyung_, Soo." Senyum Junmyeon ramah, membuat Kyungsoo cukup lega.

Berikutnya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Aku... Panggil aku Jonginie-_hyung_." Jongin berucap tanpa menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya _hyung_ nya ini cukup pemalu dan canggung. Namun tentu saja Jongin enggan menunjukannya terang-terangan.

"Kalau aku... Panggil aku 'daddy'." Yifan tersenyum lebar.

"..."

"..."

Jongin dan Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan jengah.

"Appa, tolong jangan berlebihan." Ujar kakak tertua itu akhirnya memecah keheningan sambil berdeham sopan.

"Junmyeon-_hyung_ benar. Jangan bersikap menjijikan begitu, pak tua. Kau membuat Kyungsoo takut."

"Jongin, bahasamu."

"Mian, hyung..."

...

Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam yang paling mengejutkan dan melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Dear oemma,

Hari ini aku bertemu daddy, Junmyeon hyung, dan Jongin hyung. Aku sangat terkejut, tapi aku senang. Akhirnya aku merasakan rasanya memiliki keluarga yang utuh (aku berharap kau bisa berada di sini bersama kami). Semoga kau bahagia melihatnya dari surga.

With love your son, Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter:**

_"Mereka keluargamu, Kyung?!"_

_"Umm... sepertinya begitu..."_

_"Aku sering melihat appa mu di majalah bisnis. Dia punya banyak gosip dengan model wanita."_

_"Bukan kah dia siswa bermasalah yang sering berkelahi itu? Aku dengar dia punya relasi dengan gangster."_

_"Baru sebentar, sudah dikerubungi siswi. Benar-benar hebat." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you, please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..." Pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Untuk beberapa detik dirinya sempat tidak mengenali dimana sekarang dirinya berada. Businessman itu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Benar, ini adalah rumah mantan mertuanya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Matanya melirik jam mungil yang diletakan rapi di samping kasurnya. Sejam lagi dirinya harus menghadiri meeting dengan pemenang tender proyek sebaiknya segera bersiap-siap.

"Hm?"

Yifan mencium wangi masakan merebak di seluruh ruangan. Sudah lama rasanya tidak pernah mencium wangi masakan rumahan. Biasanya Yifan banyak menghabiskan waktu dinner dan makan siang di restoran. Minimal memesan fast food dari drive thru service.

Yifan berjalan menuju dapur, hendak menyapa siapa pun yang sedang memasak pagi itu.

"..."

Jantung Yifan serasa berhenti untuk beberapa saat karena apa yang terpampang di hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memasak. Masalahnya bukan karena Kyungsoo memasak, tapi apa yang dikenakan anak bungsunya itu sekarang. Pemuda yang masih berumur 16 tahun itu hanya mengenakan baju oversize. Tanpa bawahan sama sekali. TANPA CELANA DALAM. Sesekali pantat kenyal itu terlihat saat Kyungsoo berjalan kesana-kemari, belum termasuk pemandangan paha mulus nan berisi yang ikut dipertontonkan putra bungsunya.

!

Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru sadar akan keberadaan Yifan(yang kini sedang cengo), membuat pemuda mungil itu menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Selamat pagi, _daddy_..." ucap Kyungsoo canggung, tapi tetap dengan senyuman manis.

...

...

'Apa sekarang aku berada di surga?' - Pikir Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**MY FAMILY**

**.**

**By: Marshmallow95**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO members isn't mine**

**Basic Plot isn't mine either**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Summary: **Do Kyungsoo yang yatim piyatu kini benar-benar sebatang kara ketika sang nenek meninggal dunia. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ketika ada tiga orang pemuda super keren mengaku bahwa mereka merupakan saudara dan Daddy-nya.

.

**Pairing**: Kyungsoo X Everyone

.

**(´****｡･****v****･｡｀****)-Happy Reading-(´****｡･****v****･｡｀****)**

.

.

Belum sempat Yifan bereaksi, sudah ada suara yang menginstrupsinya.

"Pagi, Soo..." Ujar Jongin, masih nampak mengantuk. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak mengenakan pakaian atas. Hanya sebuah sweet pants nyaman yang cukup longgar. Yifan bisa merasakan Jongin juga nampak terkejut dengan penampilan Kyungsoo pagi ini. Namun, tentu Jongin cukup pintar menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Ah... Pa-pagi Jonginie-hyung..." sapa Kyungsoo, masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan hyung keduanya yang gemar tidak memakai atasan.

Beberapa menit kemudian nampak Junmyeon yang sudah berpakaian rapi, kebalikan dari ketiga anggota keluarganya, Junmyeon nampak yang paling 'presentable'.

"Pagi, Soo... Kau memasak? Baunya sangat sedap." ujar Junmyeon dengan senyum sejuta watt, tangannya mengelus surai hitam si anak bungsu lembut.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu, jarang ada orang yang memuji masakannya. Mungkin karena dulu yang mencicipi makanan buatannya adalah almarhumah sang nenek.

Entah kenapa keintiman yang dihadirkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon membuat Yifan dan anak keduanya-Jongin sedikit jengah.

Apa-apaan! Bertingkah seperti suami-istri saja! Pikir Yifan dan Jongin entah mengapa kompak

"Hanya masakan sederhana kok, Nasi goreng omlet." ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu. "Aku memasak cukup banyak untuk kita semua."

"Sebaiknya kita segera makan daripada terlambat." Yifan mengajak semuanya untuk sarapan. Sebenarnya agar adegan 'lovey-dovey' Junmyeon-Kyungsoo tidak semakin lama (Yifan tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya iri).

Dentingan sendok dan garpu bergema di ruangan, Kyungsoo cukup senang melihat tiga anggota keluarganya memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Hm... Oh, Soo. Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan bawahan?" ucap Jongin kasual. Sebenarnya Jongin tau bahwa hyung dan appa-nya pasti penasaran juga dengan alasan mengapa Kyungsoo memamerkan paha dan pantat mulusnya pagi-pagi begini

"Ah, itu... Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan mengenakan bawahan. Seperti Jongin hyung yang tidak menyukai pakai baju saat tidur, kan?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Suasana ruang makan menjadi cerah begitu Kyungsoo usai berkata-kata. Karena mulai dari sekarang mereka bertiga akan mendapatkan pemandangan indah paha Kyungsoo yang mulus tiap pagi.

"Setelah ini bagaimana jika kau ku antar ke sekolah, BabySoo?" Tawar Yifan di sela makannya. Kesempatan untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri bersama Kyungsoo tidak boleh dilewatkan!

"Eh! begitu? Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan daddy." Ucapnya berusaha tidak merepotkan sang ayah. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin-hyung? Bukankah Jongin hyung juga masih SMA?"

"Hm? Tidak! Aku naik bus saja." Tolak jongin datar.

Meski agak kecewa karena Jongin tidak ikut dan Kyungsoo juga tidak sampai hati untuk menolak tawaran baik Yifan, akhirnya pemuda manis itu setuju untuk diantar ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Junmyeon-hyung? Hari ini langsung kuliah?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, mengingat Junmyeon sudah berpenampilan rapi pagi begini.

"Aku sedang sibuk mengurus transfer nilai kuliah di salah satu kampus Seoul. Setelah itu aku akan mengajukan magang kerja." Ujar Junmyeon tenang, sepertinya segala sesuatunya sudah terurus dengan rapi.

Seusai makan, Kyungsoo membereskan meja (Junmyeon ikut membantunya)

sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lain bersiap2 untuk berangkat.

.

.

"Jika ada apa-apa, katakan pada daddy. Jangan pernah malu, kita kan keluarga." Ujar Yifan berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar tidak ada lagi 'gap' diantara mereka semua dengan si anak bungsu.

"Iya... Tentu saja..." Ucap Kyungsoo dirinya tahu bahwa seluruh anggota keluarganya ingin segera akrab dengannya. Namun, segala informasi dan perubahan situasi terasa terlalu cepat. Seminggu yang lalu neneknya meninggal dan kemarin ada beberapa orang yang mengaku sebagai anggota keluarganya. Tentu segalanya perlu penyesuaian, kan?

"Jika bisa... Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan kalian." Ujar Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya menatap jalanan dari balik jendela.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ya, daddy?" Kyungsoo menjawab dangan gugup karena Yifan mengubah nada suaranya menjadi serius. Apakah Yifan tersinggung? Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, takut akan dimarahi atau bahkan dibenci oleh anggota keluarga barunya.

"Kyungsoo..."

Glup... Kyungsoo menahan napas, bersiap untuk dibentak atau dimaki habis-habisan.

"Kyungsoo, sedari tadi kau belum bilang sekolahmu dimana..."

JDERRR!

Seakan ada petir imajiner di belakang Yifan sebagai background.

"Lalu sedari tadi kita tujuannya kemana?!" Ucap Kyungsoo histeris.

"Dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar di dalam kompleks perumahan..." Ujar Yifan sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Ya ampun...

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di SM senior highschool lima menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Dirinya harus cepat sebelum seonsaengnim matapelajaran pertama sampai di kelas.

"Hei yo, Kyung!" Sapa Baekhyun teman sebelah bangkunya-sekaligus sahabatnya dengan sok hip hop.

"Pagi, Baek." Balas puda bermata owl eyes itu datar.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa membalas sapaanku dengan dingin begitu?! Kau melukai hatiku!" Ujar Baekhyun dramatis a'la opera sabun alias FTV sore hari lengkap dengan gesture-nya yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan memutar mata malas.

"Kau tau, Kyung... Kita pagi ini akan ada kedatangan seonsaeng baru, pengganti dari Park-Seonsaengnim yang berhenti kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun mulai bergosip ria. Tidak ada gosip yang tidak tercium baunya oleh sang sahabat satu ini. Dari gosip besar, sampai gosip sepele.

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan gosipnya lebih jauh, bel berbunyi cukup kencang. Murid-murid yang berkeliaran dan tadinya sibuk mengobrol, bergegas duduk di bangku masing-masing. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena belum sempat menuntaskan sesi gossip nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng heran. Bagaimana seseorang yang begitu berkebalikan dengan wataknya, bisa bersahabat dengan dirinya. Entahlah...

Derap kaki, dentingan ujung sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di koridor, tanda bahwa guru akan segera memasuki kelas mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, masa bodoh dengan guru yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas. Siapa peduli? Banyak yang ada di dalam benaknya, misalnya saja anggota keluarga barunya?

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" Ucap ketua kelas. Seluruh anggota kelas berdiri dan memberi salam dengan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat,_"Good morning, sir!"_

"Morning, class. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas sekaligus guru biologi kalian. Kim Junmyeon." Ucap sang seonsaengnim, sambil menulis namanya dengan jelas di papan.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya memandang jendela, saat itu juga langsung melihat guru yang berada di depan kelas. Matanya yang bulat dan lebar menjadi lebih lebar lagi karena terkejut. Dirinya... Tidak salah lihat kan?

"Panggil aku Kim-Seonsaengnim. Salam kenal." Ujarnya dengan senyum ramah yang familiar di mata Kyungsoo. Ternyata benar! Itu adalah Hyung tertuanya!

"Ada pertanyaan, Kyungsoo?" Ucap Junmyeon langsung terang-terangan di depan kelas. Seluruh teman-teman Kyungsoo bergumam kaget, bahkan ada yang melongo lebar sekali. Bagaimana tidak heboh? Si guru baru belum mengabsen sama sekali, tapi sudah tau nama Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka saling kenal? Itulah pikiran dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, seakan dari mata pemuda ber-eyeliner itu berkata, _'kau hutang penjelasan lengkap padaku!'_

"Um... Tidak ada yang salah, Kim-seonsaeng." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, tapi cukup terdengar. Junmyeon di sisi lain membalas hanya dengan senyum yang wajar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita memulai materi biologi pada pagi hari ini dari halaman 72, mengenai sel tumbuhan." Sang guru baru mulai mengajarkan materi, sedangkan murid-murid yang lain segera berusaha mengikuti dengan membuka buku teks dan buku tulis masing-masing. Semua terlihat fokus dan tenang.

Tentu saja kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan kenyataan bahwa kakak pertamanya kini menjadi guru sekaligus wali kelasnya. Siapa coba yang bisa langsung percaya? Apa dunia memang sesempit ini?

Kyungsoo cuma bisa merunduk ketika teman-temannya memandang curiga pada dirinya, bertanya-tanya apakah hubungan si pemuda bermata doe eyes itu dengan si guru baru.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa hubungan-mu dengan Kim-Seonsaengnim?" Baekhyun benar-benar menyidangnya begitu memasuki jam istirahat.

"Um... Bagaimana, ya..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Kim-seonsaengnim sebenarnya adalah hyung ku."

"EH?!" Kali ini Baekhyun lah yang tercengang. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau adalah anak tunggal?" Ucap sahabatnya itu tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku pun berpikir begitu, tapi kemarin anggota keluarga yang tidak aku kenal datang dan mengaku bahwa mereka adalah keluargaku."

Baekhyun tidak dapat berkomentar, dirinya jelas tau bahwa Kyungsoo pasti belum terbiasa dengan situasi ini. "Ah, ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar!" Ajak Baekhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju kantin.

Lorong sekolah nampak ramai dengan para siswa yang berjalan kesana-kemari sambil mengobrol bahkan sambil makan. Letak cafeteria berada di lantai bawah sejajar dengan ruang guru dan ruang kepala sekolah, sehingga apa bila menuju ke cafeteria pasti akan melewati ruang guru.

Perjalanan keduanya menuju kantin tersendat ketika para siswi nampak bergerombol di depan ruang guru dan jendela ruang guru. Ada apa ini?

"Ah! Benar-benar tampan! Apa dia memiliki kekasih?" Ucap salah satu wanita berambut pendek histeris.

"Aku dengar sih dia single!" Jawab temannya tidak kalah heboh.

"Ya ampun, tampan, baik hati, dan single!" Ucap wanita berambut kuncir di belakangnya.

"Hey hey, ada apa ini?" Baekhyun berusaha berbaur untuk mencari tau.

"Guru biologi yang baru, Kim-seonsaengnim benar-benar keren dan baik hati. Kami hanya ingin melihatnya dari dekat." Ujar salah satu wanita berambut pendek bernama Bomi. Temannya, Chorong dan Eunji mengangguk antusias.

Ya ampun! Jadi ketenaran Junmyeon benar-benar menjadi buah bibir diantara para siswi selurub sekolah!

"Baru menjadi guru satu hari, sudah begini hebohnya..." Ujar Baekhyun sambil geleng2 kepala heran. Kyungsoo yang notabene kini merupakan dongsaeng dari Junmyeon pun ikut tercengang dengan ketenaran hyung nya. Meski, dirinya tidak menyangkal bahwa Junmyeon pasti cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju cafeteria.

Cafeteria memang sangat ramai di saat jam istirahat. Stand-stand penjual berbagai jenis makanan dan jajanan berjajar dengan rapi. Namun ada yang tidak biasa dengan suasana cafetaria hari ini, banyak wanita berbisik-bisik dan terkekeh sambil melihat ke satu arah. Awalnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, usai membeli sandwich dan roti isi selai (dan minuman kaleng tentunya) mereka mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Sebelah mereka terdapat sekelompok yeoja yang berbisik-bisik, ternyata tidak hanya segerombol yeoja di sebelahnya saja yang berbisik sambil melempar pandang ke arah lain, ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan orang yang sama.

_"Anak baru di kelas senior ya? Aku dengar dia termasuk bad boy. Lihat saja tatapannya yang dingin itu."_

_"Tapi dia tampan sekali! Aku rasa bad boy pun tak masalah."_

_"Aku dengar dia suka berkelahi!"_

_"Bukankah itu malah menunjukan bahwa dia kuat?"_

Berbagai macam komentar berlontaran, menakjubkannya tidak hanya yeoja saja yang tertarik, namja pun dibuat penasaran oleh siswa baru di kelas senior itu.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya tidak tahu-menahu ikut dibuat penasaran jadinya. Akhirnya si pemuda owl eyes itu mencari-cari sosok yang dibicarakan seantero cafetaria, tentu saja Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena si siswa baru kelas senior dikerubungi oleh banyak orang, tapi dirinya masih dapat menangkap ciri-cirinya.

Hm?

Tinggi

Tegap

Berkulit Tan

Berambut pirang

Jangan-jangan...

Orang yang diyakini sebagai siswa baru kelas senior itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Ya ampun...

"Hey, Soo!" Panggil Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada si pemuda manis.

Seluruh cafetaria seperti sunyi selama beberapa detik, seakan seluruh dunia kini sedang menatap Kyungsoo. Ugh...

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum canggung, karena tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada Jongin yang menyapanya duluan.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menunjukkan gesture tangan agar Kyungsoo bergabung di majanya bersama teman Jongin senior yang lain.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun mengajaknya ikut menuju meja tempat Jongin dan teman-temannya makan. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar awam dengan kaum senior. Ada Chanyeol senior yang satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo saat SD dan SMP, sedangkan Jongdae adalah senior Baekhyun saat SMP dan mereka sering adu mulut, namun bukan berarti mereka saling bermusuhan. Hanya suka saling mengejek saja.

"Ah... Kau masih bisa melihat rupanya, Baekhun-ah. Aku kira seluruh matamu tertutup eyeliner." Ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum ala Cheshire cat.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang bodoh yang berpikir bahwa menggunakan eyeliner dapat membuat mata buta." Balas Baekhyun tajam.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas heran pada temannya satu ini yang mau saja meladeni guyonan Jongdae si senior paling jahil se-SM highschool.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo? Aku sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu ingin mampir ke rumahmu, mau mengantar makanan masakan dari eomma, tapi belum sempat gara-gara ada pertandingan basket dekat ini." Chanyeol berbicara panjang-lebar sambil menunduk minta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata ini tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo, sehingga orang tua Chanyeol cukup mengenal nenek Kyungsoo. Sesekali eomma Park mengirim makanan dan Chanyeol yang mengantarkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau mau, lain kali aku akan minta eomma memasakkan mu galbijim. Kau suka galbijim buatan eomma kan?" Ucap Chanyeol antusias.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Maaf, Chanyeol-hyung. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan umma-mu."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak! Tidak! Umma selalu memasak terlalu banyak di rumah. Ada baiknya aku membawa makanan untukmu, mungkin kita bisa memakannya berdua." Ucap Chanyeol malu-malu. Sebenarnya semua orang tahu bahwa si kapten basket Park Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo sejak awal Kyungsoo masuk SM highschool. Hanya saja Kyungsoo terlalu tidak peka dengan sikap Chanyeol, sedangkan si kapten basket sendiri terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya terang-terangan.

"Maaf saja Chanyeol-ssi, tapi mulai sekarang Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lagi makan sendirian. Karena dia akan selalu makan bersamaku." Ujar Jongin tajam.

Semua yang ada di meja (termasuk Baekhyun dan Chen yang sedari tadi sibuk beradu mulut), langsung menjadi sunyi.

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo, Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "tentu saja! Aku adalah Hyung dari Kyungsoo!"

Seluruh orang yang berada di sana melongo. Terutama Baekhyun. "Soo! Bukan kah kau bilang kalau Kim-seonsaengnim adalah Hyung-mu?"

"Iya, tapi Jongin-hyung adalah Hyung kedua ku." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

"Wah, aku juga akan menjadi saudaramu, Jongin-ah!" Ucap Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terdengar terlalu keras dan berlebihan, meski begitu si pemuda yang bertinggi di atas rata-rata itu tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi adik iparku. Jadi jangan bermimpi." Ucap Jongin ketus. Chanyeol langsung cemberut, memasang wajah memelas, tapi tentu saja tidak mempan pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi mendengarkan obrolan Jongin dan Chanyeol menjadi heran, "kalian ini sebenarnya membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya si pemuda owl eyes heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Meski Chanyeol dan Jongin merasa cengo dengan ke-tidakpekaan Kyungsoo, tapi keduanya mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo memang pemuda termanis yang pernah ada.

.

.

"Jujur Kyungsoo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu? Maksudku, kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba muncul? Kemana mereka selama ini?" Tanya Baekhyun terheran-heran.

Beberapa menit yang lalu bel pulang telah berbunyi, seluruh murid sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di meja dan kolong meja. Beberapa saling mengobrol, tertawa, bahkan bercanda keras-keras. Tidak ada yang peduli, toh sekarang sudah waktu pulang.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan pada Baekhyun sahabatnya, bahwa dirinya belum mendapatkan alasan yang jelas mengapa Daddy nya-Yifan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah selama bertahun-tahun sambil membawa Junmyeon dan Jongin.

"Yifan..." Gumam Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya." Gumam pemuda pengguna eyeliner itu.

"Hanya perasaanmu." Balas Kyungsoo datar, mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas. Baekhyun mengekor di sebelahnya.

Junmyeon dan Jongin mengatakan bahwa keduanya akan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya mengajak pulang bersama.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan dan mengobrol ringan. Dari kejauhan terlihat entah untuk pemandangan yang sekian kalinya terlihat para yeoja saling bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik penuh kehebohan. Ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil, ada yang melihat penuh rasa tertarik, ada pula yang mencuri-curi pandang dengan malu-malu.

Hm... Ada apa, ya? Namun setelah kehebohan yang diciptakan oleh Junmyeon dan Jongin, entah mengapa kehebohan seperti ini menjadi hal biasa untuk hari ini.

Ternyata yang sedang menjadi tontonan khalayak ramai pada saat itu adalah Junmyeon dan Jongin yang sedang mengobrol ringan. Plus satu sosok tinggi tegap yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang, Jongin. Rambut pirangmu terlalu mencolok dan tidak sesuai peraturan sekolah. Lebih baik, kau rubah menjadi warna yang kurang mencolok, cokelat atau hitam misalnya." Ujar Junmyeon menasehati.

Jongin memasang wajah sebal, "di sekolahku yang lama, kau tidak menasehatiku. Kenapa sekarang baru perotes?"

"Karena aku sekarang seonsaengnim mu." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Kalian ini jangan berisik, aku jadi kurang kosentrasi untuk mencari Kyungsoo." Ucap Yifan sedikit kesal. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo yang tertutupi oleh banyaknya siswi yang entah mengapa bergerombol tak jauh dari mereka. "Ah, itu dia! Soo!" Panggil Yifan sambil melambai heboh, sulit untuk Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Itu... Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah ayahmu, Soo." Ucap Baekhyun cengo.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan pada Yifan, "masalahnya Baek-, dia memang appa-ku."

!

"Ah! Pantas aku pernah mendengar nama appa-mu! Dia sering muncul di majalah bisnis!" Ucap Baekhyun sampai menepuk dahinya keras. "Dia juga sering muncul karena banyak wanita yang digosipkan padanya." Tambah sahabatnya.

Wahduh...

Kyungsoo pun tidak menyangka bahwa anggota keluarga barunya bisa menciptakan kegemparan seheboh ini. Hyung pertamanya yang menjadi wali kelasnya. Hyung keduanya yang terkenal di kalangan wanita dan sepertinya suka bikin onar. Belum lagi Appanya yang sepertinya lebih pas dibilang "celebrity" ketimbang "businessman" karena ketenarannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Batin Kyungsoo sambil tergeleng heran.

_Dear eomma,_

_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita dulu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu 'luar biasa'._

_With love your son, Kyungsoo._

.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please be kind and review**

**Thankyou**


End file.
